


A Soft Epilogue

by BeStillMySlashyHeart



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeStillMySlashyHeart/pseuds/BeStillMySlashyHeart
Summary: The war's done. The time for fighting and for death is gone. Now is the time for living.Arya ventures West until she realizes she left behind that which makes living mean something.





	A Soft Epilogue

“Next, there is the issue of the-”

“Lord Baratheon.” Bran’s voice was soft and yet commanded the room’s silence. Tyrion instantly cut himself off as all those of the Lord’s Council turned their attention to Gendry. 

Gendry swallowed and tried not to shift in his seat, still unused to such attention despite having had his title for well over a year now. “Your Grace?” He asked, leaning forward over the table slightly so that he could properly address Bran where he sat at the end. 

The young man had a small smile on his face, one that was not often seen, as he looked at something no one else could see. He did not respond to Gendry’s query.

“Your Grace?” Gendry tried again.

“You have a visitor,” Bran told him.

The guards around the room exchanged glances before Ser Podrick stepped forward. “Your Grace there have been no visitors for Lord Baratheon today.”

Bran’s smile only grew, now resembling something close to a grin. “She did not announce herself.” He turned his head and fixed Gendry with his gaze. “She is waiting for you in the throne room.”

Those seated around the table all began exchanging confused glances. By now, Gendry was well known for refusing female company so the notion that he would have a Lady visitor was odd. Part of Gendry wanted to wonder who it could be but he knew there was only one  _she_  who could sneak into the throne room with no but Bran the wiser, only one woman who could put a genuine smile on the King’s face. Still, Gendry hesitated.

“She is ready,” Bran announced and somehow Gendry knew he meant more than just that she was waiting for him. Bran nodded at him. “You are excused from Council, Lord Baratheon.”

Gendry gave him a stilted nod as he rose from his seat and exited the room. 

No one followed him, the guards remaining near the Council room to protect the King and the Lords of the realm and so he had the hallways to himself. The first few feet he took at a brisk walk but his steps soon quickened until he was working his way through the Keep at a run. Within moments, far sooner than he would’ve imagined, he burst through the doors to the throne room, throwing them wide and letting them bounce back with a resounding clang.

She stood in the middle of the room staring at the empty dais. Her hair was loose, hanging longer than Gendry had ever seen it. Her clothes were sturdy traveling clothes, oh so similar to what she’d been wearing the last time he’d seen. When he had thought it would be the last time he’d ever see her.

“ _Arya_ ,” he breathed, the near whisper echoing in the empty chamber. She turned to face him and the light through the window lit her from behind in an ethereal glow. She was easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen.

“Hello, Gendry,” she greeted softly, a small smile playing at her lips.

“The King told me you were here,” Gendry said for lack of anything else. “He said you were here for me.”

Her smile grew as he took uneasy steps towards her. “I am.” She took steps of her own to close the distance. “If I’m not too late.”

“Too late for what?” Gendry asked. He ached to reach for her but kept his hands at his sides.

“I wasn’t ready when you asked before.” Arya’s voice was soft but strong and unapologetic. “I was not ready to be your wife or the Lady of Storm’s End.”

“So you said.” 

“There were things I needed to do. I needed to finish my list. I needed to set sail and explore what was west of Westeros.”

“And did you?”

“Yes.”

“So now what?”

There were mere inches apart, the toes of their boots brushing as they shifted their weight. Gendry’s back was bowed as he subconsciously leaned down towards her, Arya’s face turned upwards.

“Now I want to live. I want a life, a real life.” Arya’s hand hovered between them as if she wanted to touch him but wouldn’t let herself. Not yet. “And I realized that I could have that. The war’s over. The fighting is done. I can  _live._ And I want to do it with you. Because none of it will mean much if you aren’t with me.”

Hope and warmth and giddiness spread through Gendry but he couldn’t let himself get too excited just yet. “I’m a Lord now.”

“I know. And I don’t want to be a Lady. Not in the traditional sense, at least. But I do want to be  _your_ Lady. If you’ll still have me.”

Gendry barely let her get the last words out before he’d grasped her face and guided their lips together in a crushing kiss. Arya’s hands finally settled on him, her nimble fingers grasping at his clothing and gripping tight to pull him even closer.

Gendry couldn’t be sure how long they stood there, wrapped in each other. He only knew he never wanted to break away. He had Arya back in his arms and her expressed desire to stay there. 

“So is that a yes?” Arya gasped as they parted.

Gendry laughed and arched an eyebrow. “I believe I asked you first.”

“So? I asked you more recently.” Arya shot back.

“Yes,” Gendry smiled. “Arya Stark, I would be honored for you to be my Lady.”

“Good,” Arya responded. “And yes, Gendry, I will be your wife.”

Gendry smiled and leaned in for another kiss before pausing halfway. Arya made a noise of protest before catching the look on his face.

“What is it?”

“The King sent me here.”

“Yes?” Arya said slowly.

“Which means he knew what you were for.”

“Yes?”

“Which means he saw this.”

“Get to the point, Gendry.” Arya huffed. 

“I’m not sure I like the idea of your brother seeing our private moments like this.” Gendry shuddered. 

Arya shot him a look before rolling her eyes. “Well we could stop having moments like this if it makes you uncomfortable.”

Gendry pretended to think about it for a moment until Arya wrapped a hand around the back of his neck and tugged him back down for another kiss, this time his hands settled at her hips and pulled her close until she was on the tips of her toes to reach him better.

"Still uncomfortable?” Arya asked, her breath irritatingly even as Gendry panted when she finally let him up.

Gendry shook his head. “Might as well put on a show?”

He pulled her back in and she came easily.

_______

Two moons later, the King of the Six Kingdoms, the Queen in the North, and the Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch gathered to watch their sister become the Lady of Storm’s End. Gendry tried not to be intimidated. He failed miserably.

Arya’s warm hand slipped into his as they prepared to enter the Great Hall as husband and wife for the first time.

“Any regrets?” He asked.

She smiled and shook her head. “None.”

Gendry beamed back at her and turned to pull her into a kiss as the doors swung open and revealed them to the Court.

“Arya!” Sansa exclaimed with a laugh from her seat next to Bran’s. “At least wait until later.”

Arya just waved her off and pulled Gendry closer.


End file.
